We Were England's Colonies, too
by sabrina4455
Summary: A short 'study' guide of what British North America was like back in the day. Not so much Hetalia related (as in the show), but I do referance the names at some point.


_Alternate Title: We Were Colnies of England too, dammit!_

_(Let us celebrate 12/12/12...the last year that this repitition can be...)_

* * *

"Stupid imbeciles...always bickering...will they never stop?!"

"Transportation needs to be expanded if you want more trading happening! Do you not realize that by doing this we'd gain more wealth?!"

"And lose who we are?!" Canada East snapped, "Knowing you, we'd probably lose our culture, heritage, and who we are! I say no."

"You two will _never _stop!" Same number of seats, what a bother!"

.~.

"A railway!"

It had begun in the 1860s. One just had to look at the European Union themselves to understand what they meant.  
Nova Scotia would deliver its lobster to the wheat-indulged places.  
Those meat-indulged minions could deliver the bread to the salt-water lands.  
Rations wouldn't be so scarce if the U.S. or the Fenians were to attack, "We're more oversea traders, but..."

Not to mention the fact that there'd be no heart-jolting carriage rides anymore!" Brilliant.

They needed new ones, since the others (canals, ports, railways) were not made for _us_. Roads were muddy, snowed up, and/or of poor quality.

Obviously, it wasn't doing well between Canada West and Canada East – no one and nothing seemed to want to ride the train to the areas. They were dead. No rush hour for them, it was supposed.

"So what...'we' thought...was perhaps if we joined tracks with the salt-water landers, perhaps our people will be more interested in using this Intercolonial Railway thing more..."

"Etienne Cartier and Galt agree for once! It's a miracle!"

"Only because people get bored with cheese, footwear, and cotton!"

"**You would've died, you unhealthy swines!"**

.~.

"Vetoed."

"Voted!" It was a typing error!

"Vetoed." A constitutional right to reject a legislative enactment.

"Voted!" It was an error!

"Vetoed." It was a _constitutional right_.

.~.

Meanwhile while the Canada units were bickering.  
Meanwhile in a parallel universe where the more is the better.

"Maybe if we just speak louder, no one will notice the lack of people..."

"We need people to represent us, you fool!"

"Everybody knows that if you win, we'd lose our Roman Catholicism and French heritage!"

"That's ridiculous!"

.~.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Quickly! Look for other people to trade goods and the total opposite!"

"Does that mean we have taxes on our goods in Britain? /exports"

"So that 1804 law is now...what? It's 1846?!"

"Taxes make us look expensive!"

"So without Britain...our economy..."

"Don't go to the other countries! Come back!"

.~.

It's 1854.

"The Reciprocity Treaty! It's the reincarnation of the Corn Laws!"

It's 1865.

"And so..."

.~.

SIDEFACT: The Thin Red Line is kind of like Busby's chair, minus the U.S / with Russia.

.~.

The cash crop is wheat. Alfred gets lazy, so he makes Matthew mill his wheat. Matthew wasn't a people person anyways, so he guess it was okay. Once milled, Alfred goes to pester Arthur to buy his wheat. Most of the time, Arthur gives in. Poor Matthew is forgotten, and never credited.

.~.

SEIWAD immigrates to the BNA during 1840 – 1860.

.~.

Montreal: late 1840s.

Everything is being made faster! Steamify everything! Go live in the cities! Boats are faster and go farther, now!

Go Montreal! Mountains (G), cars (T), and population (P) problems.

.~.

Woman were useless. First Nations were savages. Men are best.

**.~. .~. .~.**

The Fenians thought that Britain had treated Ireland very badly and brought misery to its people. What better way to gain revenge than to hurt Britain interests in the U.S. and British North America?

**_- E N D -_**

* * *

_I really want to prove to myself that tv shows can be educational too. I can imagine Canada West and Canada East bickering like England and France does, and all the other colonies being all Sealand/Canada-in-its-present-like. But in my head, Prince Edward Island is the shortest, most prude colony there is,_

_"NO. I'm not joining until I GET WHAT I WANT."_

_And Nunavut being an average height, timid, bookworm (maybe because Nunavut was formed during 1999? Probably)._

_Anyways, this is based off of what I learned in class. I might add another chapter of a one-sided text conversation to a friend of mine about the colonies. Actually, she's here on fanfiction._

_ ~veilvet_

_A real good writer. The little piece of bread is starting fresh with new stories, so I'm sure you won't be dissapointed with her writing style. Either way, she's a real good introvert to talk to._

_Not really for an 'actual' study guide. I dissaprove of anyone who will correct me, because this was written up for fun, not to teach everybody on how British North America was in my head. Copied off directly off of what I have on paper, so this means that I typed up all the points SleepDeprived!GWNN wrote down and ignored all the mistakes._

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, but the information displayed here is either from the various textbooks given in class or have come out the wrong way when I wrote it._


End file.
